


Hold Me Gentle

by Momokai



Series: Ship Clubs [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: 'Quick Before He's Dead Again', M/M, NSFW, Prompt word 'Gentle', Sefikura, Ship Clubs challenge, Slash, Smut, Two Shot, cross posted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momokai/pseuds/Momokai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain washes away all impurities, and Sephiroth suddenly finds...himself again. Cloud is glad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> @lettersfromthegreenroom requested Club ‘quick before he’s dead again!’, the word is ‘Gentle’.
> 
> WARNING this two-shot is NSFW.

… 

His body ached. It was the first thing that registered when awareness returned to him. It ached yes, but it was dull, faded as if a few days old. He’d been in pain, he remembered, near blinding agony, his flesh sliced open and his clothes drenched in his own blood. 

His back was pressed against something hard and cold, the floor, probably, but his head was cushioned on something warm. He felt wet, his hair heavy, damp strands sticking to his skin. His clothes didn’t feel any better, the fabric weighed down with water, clinging to his body like a second skin. Why was he wet? 

The last thing he remembered was pain and combat. He’d been fighting for his life, his sword a steady weight in his hands. Who had he been fighting? The answer came to him suddenly as a wave of tickling warmth passed over his skin, the feeling dimly registering as a Cure spell. 

He jerked upright with a gasp, fading aches twinging uncomfortably. He looked around taking in his new surroundings, taking in the crumbling walls and sagging ceiling. It looked like he was inside one of the ruins in Midgar. How did he get here? Where had-

“Feeling better?” The voice sent a spike of ice right down his spine, and he whirled around on the ground, knee pressed to the cracked floor and leg outstretched for balance. His gloves, soaked and torn gripped at the ground beneath him, ready to spring at a moments notice.

Sephiroth sat reclined against the wall, long legs stretched out before him and with a jolt, Cloud realized he’d been unconscious and using the mans lap as a pillow. He’d been that close to the General, and he was still alive. Where was First Tsurugi? 

Where was Masamune?

“You’re safe, Cloud.” Sephiroth said, green eyes watching him through silver bangs, and Cloud noticed that the man hadn’t moved at all since he’d woken. He was sitting so still, Cloud couldn’t remember a time when the man hadn’t been in constant motion. 

“What’s going on?” Cloud asked, voice wavering as he swallowed. This wasn’t normal behavior for the mad man. Not at all. Sephiroth raised a gloved hand slowly, as if knowing any sudden moves on his part would set the blond off. He merely brushed silver tresses from his eyes, tucking a few strands behind his ear. Cloud noticed that the mans hair was wet as well, normally bright silver darkened to almost grey. 

“It’s raining.” The General replied wistfully, and Cloud blinked harshly, thrown. 

“What?” He rasped, and indeed it was. His enhanced ears could easily make out the steady roar of heavy rainfall outside of the building, he could smell the fresh water thick in the air. What did rain have to do with anything? Was he afraid to get a little wet when killing people? Yes, it did make fighting that little bit more treacherous, boots sliding on wet ground and hands slipping on deadly steel, but to stop completely, and heal him? It didn’t make any sense!

“It was the rain.” Sephiroth answered, incredibly vague, and Cloud was reminded of a time when the mans penchant for vague and mysterious remarks had been a point of fond exasperation. Now it only made him wary. 

“What are you talking about?” He hissed, rising slowly to his feet, keeping the General firmly in his sight. 

“It burned her.” He replied, and Cloud opened and closed his mouth uselessly for a moment, trying to puzzle that one out. The rain burned who? “It burned her from the inside out.”

“Start making sense, Sephiroth.” The blond growled, patience wearing thin and anger steadily returning. Green eyes turned back to him, suddenly so much brighter than they used to be, as if a shadow had been lifted from their depths. 

“Jenova.” The silver haired man stated simply, and Cloud felt his hackles rise at the name. “I can’t hear her anymore. The rain burned her to nothing.” The words were whispered almost reverently, and Cloud’s jaw worked uselessly as he picked that statement apart over and over in his mind. The rain had burned Jenova, he couldn’t hear her anymore.

He’d called her Jenova, not Mother.

“Sephiroth?” He asked tentatively. It could be a trick, another ploy to break him. But Sephiroth had healed him, used several Cure spells to wipe away the damage to his flesh. He didn’t know. He didn’t know what to make of this. Sephiroth had been revived again and he’d immediately set out to destroy everything he held dear, taunted him, hurt him. 

And then the sky had opened up and it had started to rain. 

He hadn’t thought much of it, Aerith’s healing spring was still a fixation in the old church, Geostigma had been almost completely cured world wide since that day it had appeared following Sephiroth’s demise, when the Remnants had wrecked havoc. There had been no Remnants this time, no disease. No warning, even. Just one moment everything had been fine, he’d returned to the Seventh Heaven after a month long absence for deliveries, and then suddenly the sky had turned black and people had begun to scream. 

They’d fought, an age old dance of hate, Cloud had led the battle away from Edge, back to the ruins of Midgar just as he had last time. He’d been knocked unconscious as it had started to rain, Sephiroth had been coming at him, eyes wild as he swung Masamune through the air, his free hand twitching and clawing uselessly at nothing as the rain drenched them both. They’d been mid air when the attack had landed, he remembered landing wrong, remembered the sound of his head bouncing off of cement before he’d blacked out. 

He hadn’t expected to wake up ever again, let alone to this. 

“I’m sorry.” The words were a ragged whisper, and he might not have heard them had he not been enhanced. He’d never heard the man sound so…retched. Even back then, a long time ago when he’d heard him smack idiot directors down with dry sarcasm, a sharp wit, he’d heard him snort inelegantly, heard him laugh, heard him moan. 

He’d never heard him cry. 

His feet moved before he’d told them to, and he approached Sephiroth who still sat against the wall, unmoving but for the stuttering rise and fall of his chest. He was soaked, much like Cloud was, and any blood the blond had managed to draw had long since been washed away. His own skin was damp, blood cleaned away by the rain, but he could still feel a light crusting of it in his hair where he’d hit his head. He was surprised he didn’t have a headache. 

His feet led him to the General’s side, the steel toe of his boot only inches away from the mans leather clad knee. There was a slice in the leather just above it, a red line of damaged pale flesh peaking through. 

Sephiroth didn’t move, head bowed, silver hair hiding his face. He looked like an angel fallen from grace. A sad irony. 

He lowered himself into a crouch, muscles tense and still poised to dart away should the man make any sudden moves. He didn’t. Almost delirious with hope, but still infinitely cautious, Cloud reached a tentative hand out, fingertips lightly brushing silver tresses before slowly sweeping them aside, gently tucking the strands back behind the ear they had fallen from. 

He didn’t know what to do, or what to say. If what Sephiroth was saying was true, then Jenova’s hold on him had either been subdued or erased completely. Knowing Aerith, she would have aimed to eliminate her completely. The physical effects of the calamity would remain, there was nothing on Gaia that could change anything touched by her, but her will behind it…it would be gone. If that was true, then he had Sephiroth, the true Sephiroth, the one he had loved all those years ago, back. He hoped, he hoped so much that it was true, he’d do anything for it to be true!

The hand he’d extended shook where it hovered uselessly by the General’s bowed head, fingers twitching indecisively before he placed it hesitantly atop his head, sliding it slowly to his crown, then down the back of his neck, the gesture an awkward attempt at comfort. He was out of practice, he hadn’t touched anyone like this in years. Even the children got little more than an awkward pat on the head or shoulder every now and then. Back then, before everything went to Hel, he’d been well versed in the various ways to ease Sephiroth’s discomfort, but now, he didn’t…

The best way to get through to Sephiroth, had been to forgo hesitation. It had been one of the first things the General had noticed about him when Zack had introduced them that first time. A young Cloud hadn’t even hesitated to reach out to shake his hand, and later, Zack had told him the General had been all but blown away by the smile he’d given as he’d shaken the mans hand in greeting. No one smiled at him like that, no one just took his hand as if he was any other guy in the hall. Even when he’d been whole and sane, people had feared him, his strength, his unusual disposition. 

He was hesitating now, acting as if Sephiroth was a cornered animal waiting to lunge for his throat. There was a chance it was all an act and he was. But…

Forcing the hesitation from his mind, Cloud did what he would have done years ago. Without much ceremony, he stepped over his splayed legs and promptly sat on them, straddling his thighs. He still didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he settled for folding them over his chest and simply waited for a reaction. A muscle had jumped under his flank when he sat; the only tell that gave Sephiroth away as having been surprised. 

He almost said something, he didn’t know what, but he choked the words back down. It was up to Sephiroth to make the first move, Cloud needed to know where he stood, if he was needed or not. He knew very well what it was like to have ones control taken from them, so he knew well enough that it was time that the man needed, time to get his bearings again, time to sought his thoughts, time to settle on a course of action. 

“You should kill me.” Sephiroth said after a long moment spent sitting in silence, him on the floor and Cloud basically in his lap. The words were out of his mouth before he could sensor himself. 

“You should have brought my sword.” He wasn’t sure if he was being sarcastic or not, but he didn’t think he wanted to kill the silver haired man anymore, not now that he was…himself again. Sephiroth’s shoulder pauldron lifted slightly, before dropping. A shrug. 

“Hind sight.” The man said after a beat, and Cloud was suddenly overwhelmed by the sheer familiarity of that moment, from times when Sephiroth’s dry wit clashed with Cloud’s ‘sass streak’ as Zack would have said. That, more than anything convinced the blond that this wasn’t a ploy, that this really was his Sephiroth.

He leaned forward and unfolded his arms, hands reaching out to grasp the General’s cheeks, lifting his head so Cloud could see his face. Silver hair shifted aside as his face was lifted, and the air in Cloud’s lungs rushed out in a woosh as he took in the mako green eyes, slitted pupil’s contracting in the light. The shadows that had clung to the mans eyes since Nibelheim were gone, the madness vanished from their depths to be replaced with weariness. His gloved thumbs slid over high cheekbones, and Cloud felt his lips twitch up at the corners. 

“There you are.” He breathed.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @lettersfromthegreenroom requested Club ‘quick before he’s dead again!’, the word is ‘Gentle’.
> 
> WARNING this two-shot is NSFW. It contains EXPLICIT content.

The rain continued to fall outside as they sat there in silence, its dull roar drowning out the outside world. No one would find them there. When the screaming had started Cloud had been quick to grab his swords from Fenrir and run to the source of the commotion. Tifa had followed him determinedly with a cursing Barret on her heels, but they’d been helpless to follow once his battle with Sephiroth had started making its way to rooftops and eventually across town until they’d settled in the ruins of Midgar. Cid and his airship were in Rocket Town, so even if they had some idea of where to look, they wouldn’t be able to reach them. 

He contemplated the likelihood of Vincent swooping in. The odds varied, really. Vincent respected his need to fight Sephiroth alone, but if the gunman decided it was too quiet on the battle front he might venture out to investigate and make sure Cloud wasn’t dead or dying, only to find him sitting placidly in Sephiroth’s lap. That would be an awkward conversation.

“She might return.” Sephiroth suddenly said as they stared at each other, and Cloud shook his head slightly.

“She won’t.” He was sure of it, this time Jenova was done for good. Her last vessel was beyond her reach, and Cloud had long since been rid of any footholds she might have in him.

“How can you be so sure?” Was the silverette’s response, and Cloud knew he was afraid.

“Aerith knows what she’s doing.” He answered, and Sephiroth’s eyes darkened as he turned his gaze to the side, but he didn’t attempt to shake Cloud’s hands from his face. 

“I killed her. She owes me nothing.” The General replied, and Cloud snorted as he shook his head again. 

“She’s odd like that.” The blond retorted fondly, and Sephiroth returned his gaze evenly. 

“You owe me nothing.” He said at length, and Cloud felt his heart ache at the despair he saw lurking in green eyes. “I took everything from you.” Sephiroth rasped, and Cloud sighed deeply in response. 

“Stop trying to dig yourself deeper.” He’d not forgotten, but he’d come to terms with what had happened. He’d made a sort of peace with his past, and it no longer haunted him quit so viciously. He didn’t appreciate Sephiroth’s meagre attempt at Cloud-assisted-suicide.

“Cloud-” He started, but the blond interrupted him.

“No, Sephiroth.” No more fighting, it was over now. The worst thing on everyone’s horizon right now was the shit storm that was Cloud’s friends. They weren’t going to be as understanding as Cloud, and he really wasn’t looking forward to explaining why Sephiroth was still in one piece. Tifa was going to kill them both. 

Sephiroth didn’t seem to be listening to him though, his eyes clenching shut as he tried to bow his head again. The guilt would eat him alive if Cloud didn’t snap him out of it. He tightened his grip on the mans face to halt his attempts to shy away, and leaned forward to press a lingering kiss to pale lips. He felt Sephiroth stiffen in shock, but he didn’t try to pull away. 

Cloud couldn’t remember the last time they’d kissed before everything went to Hel, but he did remember how soft the General’s lips had been, how shockingly passionate he’d proven himself to be time and again. 

A gentle hand snaked to the side of Cloud’s neck, long fingers curling around to grip the back of it before firming, suddenly pulling him closer and the kiss, chaste as it was, deepened.

It hadn’t changed. 

Cloud choked back a groan. Gaia, he’d missed this, he’d missed this so much. 

The hand on the back of his neck retreated to his waist, fingers curling into the damp fabric of his ruined vest before being joined by Sephiroth’s other hand, and before Cloud knew it, the General used his grip to pull him closer, dragging his body forward across his legs until he was seated properly in his lap instead of his thighs. 

The sudden closeness put Cloud slightly higher than Sephiroth, and he used it to his advantage, tilting over him just slightly as he slipped his tongue into the General’s mouth. Sephiroth shuddered under him, and his long arms wound around his waist to hold him gently, as if afraid he might hurt the blond. The notion wasn’t a new one, the man had been infinitely gentle with him back then too, mindful of his own strength and Cloud’s unenhanced body. He should have known better by now at least, they’d been flinging buildings at each other last time the man had resurrected to cause havoc. He wasn’t as breakable as he had been. 

Sliding his hands along the sharp contours of Sephiroth’s face, Cloud then dipped gloved fingers into silver tresses for a moment before pulling them back and without removing his lips and tongue from the General’s pulled his ruined gloves off to toss aside. His hands, now bare, eagerly sunk back into damp silver locks. He’d always had a fascination with the mans hair, never able to keep his hands out of it when they were like this. The strands were just as soft as he remembered, and as he dragged his fingers across his scalp, the ex-soldier groaned. 

Sephiroth had a thing for his hair being touched too, he remembered fondly. 

The arms around his waist tightened briefly before loosening, unwrapping themselves to quickly peel a layer of leather away before bare hands slid under the back of his vest, hot palms sweeping up the damp skin of his back before descending again to circle around to his stomach to repeat the gesture, and Cloud hummed into Sephiroth’s mouth as long fingers swept over his chest, thumbs stopping to stroke his nipples briefly. The straps of his harness and shoulder guard pulled as the mans hands explored, and irritated, Cloud withdrew his hands from silver hair to yank at various buckles and straps, shrugging his armor from his shoulder once the last strap was undone. It hit the floor with a loud thunk, the metal wolf insignia ringing loudly at the impact as his sword harness followed.

Sephiroth followed the actions up by removing his hands from under damp fabric to grip the zipper by his collar bone, dragging it down slowly, almost teasingly. Cloud pulled his lips away from the silverette’s with a huff before calling on past experience to attack the numerous and complicated array of buckles and straps the ex-Soldier called a uniform. His old finesse with the action had long since left him, but he remembered what straps to free first and which buckles didn’t need to be touched, and before long he was pulling the Soldier harness and then silver shoulder guards off to chuck aside. Cloud had always found it incredibly amusing that Sephiroth had only really ever worn the harness from the uniform. His leather pants were only barely classed as uniform and he wore nothing else besides his boots and gloves. His coat was always pulled over the harness almost as an after thought most of the time, barely done up enough to keep it from billowing everywhere with his armor strapped on over the top. Sephiroth had once told him that he only wore half the uniform and not much else just to piss of Hojo, who was famous for his OCD. His own way of rebelling. 

Cloud’s vest came off quickly after that, and it followed their armor to the ground with a wet splat. His top half bare, Cloud shuddered as the cool afternoon air touched his damp skin. There was still blood on his skin where his vest had hidden it from the rain, but the cuts it had seeped from had long since been sealed by the Cure spells. Sephiroth’s hands returned to his skin and dragged his palms over the various streaks of red, smearing them in his attempt to wipe them away. 

Cloud ignored the almost imperceptible frown the red streaks received from the silverette and gripped two handfuls of leather before unceremoniously shoving it from the mans broad shoulders. Sufficiently distracted, Sephiroth helped him shrug off the clinging leather, pulling his arms free of the garment before letting it fall to the floor with a dull smack. The blond fighter spared a long moment to stare unashamedly at the expanse of pale skin and muscle before him. It never ceased to get his blood pumping, that was for sure. 

Sephiroth admired him in return, and Cloud fought down a blush. He’d been decently toned as a cadet and then a trooper, the rigorous training regime allowed for nothing less, but he’d packed on a fare bit more muscle since then, still lean, but more definition. He refused to acknowledge that he hadn’t really grown much taller since, though. A little, but not much. His mother had cursed him with her diminutive stature. 

Sephiroth gave an approving hum regardless, and leaned in to drag his lips across the skin of his chest, hands descending to grip his waist and thumbs rubbing light circles over his hip bones. Cloud groaned when those feather light lips firmed around a nipple, tongue flicking out to circle before teeth joined the venture, grazing the sensitive nub and sending sparks of pleasure straight down to his half hard length. 

Digging his fingers back into silver locks, Cloud used the grip on Sephiroth’s hair to tug him closer, and the silverette obliged by sucking hard on the pert flesh in his mouth, causing Cloud to buck against him with a moan before he withdrew to repeat the gesture on his other nipple. 

Almost painfully hard now, Cloud ground his hips down into Sephiroth’s lap, groaning as he encountered an answering hardness through loose fabric and tight leather. While the General laved attention to his chest, Cloud slid a hand between their bodies, reaching down until he could paw at the mans belt, undoing it after a little fumbling. Once the buckle was undone he flicked the catch to the black leather open and slipped his hand inside, fingers finding heated flesh. Sephiroth groaned against his skin as he tugged the mans thick erection free of his pants, wrapping dexterous fingers around the hot length to squeeze gently. 

Sephiroth bucked into his hand and bit down lightly on the flesh in his mouth, and Cloud gasped, arching his spine a little to press closer. Hard and aching in his pants, Cloud used his other hand to yank at the strap holding his duster in place, shoving it off to the side once it came free to then fumble with his own belt. Using one hand made the task difficult, but not impossible, and after a moment he was yanking the zip of his pants down and pulling his own cock free. 

The hands on his hips tugged him closer again, and one removed itself to shoo his hands away before taking both of their cocks between long fingers, pressing them together to give a firm, languid stroke. Cloud exhaled in a gasp at the pleasurable sparks the General’s hand and length caused him, the combined pressure of his hand and the hot press of their cocks feeling almost too good, and without anything to keep his own hands occupied, he placed them on the General’s broad shoulders, kneading the hard muscles in his palms as he rocked his hips into the languid strokes.

A really awkward conversation if someone found them.

“Ngh, Sephiroth.” Cloud groaned as the General removed his lips from his nipples to instead suck a mark into the side of his throat, teeth grazing his rapid pulse under his jaw while his hand continued to stroke them both, thumb passing over the heads every other motion. 

It felt good, but after going without this mans touch for so long, he found himself craving more, he wanted his touch all over him, inside him. Sephiroth must have had similar thoughts, because the hand not occupied with driving him insane crept around his back to grab a greedy handful of his ass, squeezing once before shifting to slip down the back of his pants, long fingers wiggling down in the limited space between fabric and skin to press his fingers against his entrance, circling and teasing the ring of muscle and sending trills of pleasure up his spine. Cloud moaned as the tingling pleasure from the teasing fingers mingled with the sharper sparks emanating from their joined lengths, and he couldn’t decide if he wanted to buck into the hand holding his cock or the fingers teasing at his entrance. 

Thoroughly aroused and needing more, Cloud let go of the General’s shoulders and grabbed two handfuls of soft silver to pull the man away from his neck so he could capture pink tinged lips in an open mouthed kiss, his tongue diving in to taste without hesitation while he rocked his hips in time with the stroking hand. 

Suddenly losing patience with his pants hindering Sephiroth’s fingers, Cloud released the mans hair and wiggled and yanked at the fabric, shimmying the black garment down over his flank, Sephiroth obligingly removing his teasing hand to help him pull them over his thighs. They weren’t going to go any further however unless he removed himself from the mans lap and kicked off his boots, but he didn’t want to move any more than he already had, so he settled back down once the fabric was bunched up around his spread thighs, leaving the important parts of him to open air. 

Sephiroth’s talented fingers returned to his entrance and continued to massage the sensitive ring, timing the firm presses of his fingers with his strokes. After a moment, the General hummed and suddenly released his own thick length to grip only Cloud’s, delivering quick and tight strokes that had the blond seeing stars as he struggled to keep up. 

A deliberate press against his sensitive hole and a particularly well timed stroke of his cock had Cloud choking as he came abruptly, body seizing and hand tightening in silver hair as he panted hard against Sephiroth’s smirking lips. His length gave a final pulse in the General’s hand as he descended from his orgasm induced high, and the hand removed itself from his softening flesh to replace the other one at his entrance, pressing a slick finger against his hole, circling it once before pressing in gently.

Cloud shuddered at the sensation of being breached so soon after coming, but it was a pleasant shudder, and as the finger slid deeper Cloud cottoned on to the fact the man was using the blonds own cum as lubricant. The idea was a surprising turn on.

A second finger slid inside and Cloud groaned softly and dropped his head back, rocking back against them as his arousal spiked again. Sephiroth watched him with eyes almost completely swallowed in black, his pupils expanded in arousal, leaving only a thin ring of bright green in their depths. 

Sephiroth slowly twisted his fingers, bending them at the knuckle inside him in a come hither motion, and Cloud jerked with a surprised gasp, his half hard length filling for a second time as the fingers continued to work him open, deliberately caressing his prostate on every other stroke, sending sharp jolts of pleasure up his spine. A third and final finger joined the others inside him, and Cloud winced only briefly at the stretch, his enhancements doing wonders for dulling the pain. He wasn’t fragile anymore, he could probably take Sephiroth dry with no prep and still get off on it, but the General’s motions remained unhurried, his questing fingers languid in their work, stroking against his walls and setting fire to his nerves with each pass over his sweet spot, watching him come undone, savoring the moment. 

Cloud knew he’d crack before the man was done enjoying the show, the silverette had an almost endless well of patience that had almost driven him mad in the past. It was what made the man so dangerous in the first place, his willingness to wait, to slowly stalk his prey before finally pouncing. 

His cock was fully hard against his stomach now, begging for attention, and Sephiroth’s heavy erection hadn’t flagged at all since he’d abandoned it in favor of undoing Cloud. Deciding a little payback was in order, the blond reached a sneaky hand down and wrapped his fingers around the hot flesh, forcing back a smirk when its owner twitched in surprise and gave a half hearted thrust into his hand. He’d almost forgotten how thick Sephiroth’s cock was over the years, its size as impressive as the man himself, but he remembered how much he had enjoyed it. Long fingers scissored inside him, and Cloud cracked. 

“Come on, Sephiroth.” He gasped, giving the thick length in his hand a firm stroke to make his point. Sephiroth smirked at him in response, before removing his fingers to grip his hips once more. Cloud took the hint and lifted himself onto his knees as the General shifted beneath him, and once the man had stilled Cloud reached around to grip his cock, lining it up with his slick entrance as he lowered himself onto it. 

The first press of hot flesh against his hole stung for only a moment before his walls parted around the wide head of Sephiroth’s length, and he sank down slowly, savoring the stretch as the thick cock slid deep inside him, so deep that once, he’d wondered if he could take it all. He knew he could, and let himself drop the last couple of inches until his ass was flush with Sephiroth’s thighs.

He moaned long and low once he stopped, and he looked down to find Sephiroth with his eyes clenched shut in rapture, lips parted around his own soft groan. Strong hands gripped his hips tightly as Cloud raised himself up again, slowly until just the head of the General’s cock was inside him, before sinking down again, just as slow. He wanted to go faster, harder, but Cloud forced himself to keep it slow, lifting himself with his knees while his hands rested on broad shoulders for balance. He wanted it to last, wanted to savor every second of it, he’d craved this for so long, missed this man so much, he didn’t want it to end. 

Sephiroth’s first upwards thrust was almost tentative, as if the man was afraid he’d vanish if he made any sudden movements, and Cloud leaned down to join their lips in a languid kiss, rolling his hips as he descended on his next thrust with a little more force, driving him deep. His heart pounded in his chest as they moved, and the blond had to remind himself to keep it slow, to keep it gentle, even as he wanted to ride his lover fast and hard until they both saw stars. 

The rain continued to roar outside, a never ending curtain of water that blanketed the ruins below, and Cloud once again hoped they weren’t discovered before they were ready. Really, really awkward conversation.

“Cloud.” Sephiroth groaned against his lips, and the blond shuddered in pleasure as the man met his thrust again, hitting his prostate with almost deadly accuracy. The hands clamped on his hips shifted to his flank, gripping his cheeks to spread him wider as he continued to thrust up into him. “You feel so good.” The General praised, punctuating his words with a sharp thrust and Cloud’s cock twitched in response as he moaned. 

“I missed you.” Cloud breathed as he reached up to cradle the mans beautiful face in his hands, continuing the slow rock of his hips as Sephiroth’s eyes brightened imperceptibly at his words. The ex-Soldier used his grip on the blond to pull him down onto his thick length in a hard thrust, and Cloud arched his back and cried out, thighs trembling as Sephiroth took the reigns from him and drove up into him repeatedly, angling his thrusts perfectly to spear his sweet spot on every pass, and before long Cloud felt the beginnings of his second orgasm stirring in his belly. As if sensing his approaching climax, Sephiroth released one cheek to wrap his long fingers around the blonds straining length, pumping it slowly in startling counterpoint to his harsh thrusts. 

Muscles tensing in preparation for what was promising to be a powerful orgasm, Cloud quickly sealed their lips once more, moaning loudly into the mans mouth as he began to slowly tip over the edge, the building pressure inside him seemingly in no hurry to give him release, stuck somewhere between completion and the build up. Sephiroth tensed against him and slammed home with a growl, his cock jerking inside him as the General came in hot spurts, and almost as if his body had been waiting for the man, Cloud followed him over the edge with a hoarse shout, coming hard as he gasped harshly against his lips as Sephiroth worked them both through their orgasms, his body shuddering against the blonds. 

The edges of his vision hazy, Cloud choked in lungful after lungful of rain scented air, limbs spasming as his fried nerves twitched with aftershocks. Sephiroth wasn’t fairing much better, slumping bonelessly against the wall as he fought to reign in his own pounding heart.

They remained like that for several minutes, basking in the after glow together, shaking hands caressing each other almost absently as they descended from their mutual highs. Sephiroth’s softening length slipped from his body as they trembled against each other, and Cloud almost groaned at the loss. It’d been pleasant, basking with the fullness. 

Several more minutes passed in much the same vain before a sudden shrieking had them both almost jumping out of their skin. Sephiroth looked around wildly for a second before Cloud cursed and fumbled with his bunched up pants, almost tearing the fabric in his hurry to get to his PHS that continued to ring loudly in the silence. He pulled the ringing and vibrating device from his pant pocket with a graceless hand and checked the caller I.D, wincing when he saw the name flashing across the screen. Sephiroth, having calmed once he realized there was no danger eyed him and the phone almost warily, probably expecting the same response as Cloud.

The blond fighter contemplated ignoring the call, but decided against it when he realized they’d only demolish the rest of Midgar looking for him if he did. 

“I’m fine.” He quickly answered by way of greeting, and the expected silence of the caller stretched on for a beat before,

“I’m aware. If you and my son are finished, we need to talk.” –Click.

Cloud’s mouth opened and closed uselessly as his face heated up, Sephiroth watching the blush rise from his chest with an amused eye. How did-no way in Hel he-he couldn’t know-

“Oh Gaia.” Cloud groaned, dropping his phone into their pile of clothing to drop his face into his hands. Vincent must have gone looking for him after all. And found him. How the Hel were they going to explain this, let alone everything else. Sephiroth smiled at him in nervous amusement. Cloud peeked at him between his fingers. “I’m dead.” He stated.


End file.
